1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear stage with a seal band, and more particularly to a linear stage with a seal band, wherein the dustproof belt is made of high-molecular material, and the roller set is designed as the guide device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional linear stage with a seal band in accordance with the prior art comprises a base, a guide-way, a movement seat, a transmission mechanism, and a seal band. The linear stage may use the power produced by the power source to drive the movement seat placed on the guide-way of the base by the transmission mechanism, so that the movement seat may be moved on the guide-way of the base reciprocally in a linear manner. The linear stage is usually applied in a working environment that has a greater requirement for protection of dust, so that the dustproof equipment is very important.
A conventional dustproof equipment of the linear stage includes a dustproof plate, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,160 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,279. The upper portion of the linear stage id provided with a metallic dustproof plate for covering the linear stage, thereby preventing the impurities such as dust or cutting chips from entering the linear stage, to block the transmission action and to break the parts. In the above-mentioned conventional linear stage, the metallic dustproof plate does not affect the movement seat under movement at a lower speed, so that the linear stage may be operated normally. When the velocity is increased, the metallic dustproof plate has a smaller flexibility, so that it is necessary to apply a considerable force to change the bent condition of the metallic dustproof plate rapidly, so as to change the flat metallic dustproof plate into an arc-shape rapidly, and to restore the arc-shaped metallic dustproof plate into a linear shape rapidly. The force will consume the power of the movement seat, and the extent of consumption is more when the velocity is higher, so that the metallic dustproof plate is not available for a working environment with movement at a high speed.
Next, the contact friction effect of the conventional dustproof equipment of the linear stage has to be considered. In general, under the normal and the same condition, the resistance of the sliding friction is greater than that of the roll friction. In the above-mentioned conventional linear stage, the friction between the metallic dustproof plate and the movement seat is a sliding friction (surface contact), so that the friction resistance is greater. In addition, the sliding friction will produce more chips due to friction, thereby causing the environmental pollution. In conclusion, the linear stage is usually applied in the precise machinery or in the site that needs a higher precision, so that the requirement for working efficiency and exactness is higher. The surface contact of the conventional metallic dustproof plate of the linear stage will decrease the working efficiency and the exactness, and will produce more chips due to friction.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional metallic dustproof plate of the linear stage.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a linear stage with a seal band, for preventing the dust from consuming the power of the movement seat of the linear stage when the movement seat of the linear stage is moved at a high speed.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a linear stage with a seal band, wherein the contact resistance may be reduced, thereby increasing the working efficiency and the exactness of the linear stage, and thereby reducing production of the friction chips.
The present invention relates to a linear stage with a seal band, wherein the linear stage includes a substantially closed housing which is provided with an elongated channel. A dustproof belt is mounted under the opening of the channel, and has a width slightly greater than that of the opening of the channel, thereby preventing from entrance of dust or cutting chips. The dustproof belt is made of high-molecular material, thereby increasing the flexibility of the dustproof belt. Thus, when the movement seat of the linear stage is moved at a high speed, the loss value of the dustproof belt to the power of the movement seat of the linear stage may be reduced.
Before the dustproof belt in the housing enters the movement seat of the linear stage, the dustproof belt has to pass through a guide device which may guide the dustproof belt to properly enter the movement seat of the linear stage, so that the dustproof belt and the movement seat of the linear stage will not produce a sliding friction.
The guide device may be designed as a roller set consisting of rollers, thereby changing the direction of movement of the dustproof belt by the rollers, for reducing the friction resistance of the dustproof belt and the chips of friction.
When the movement seat of the linear stage is moved, the dustproof belt only contacts the rollers, while the contact friction of the movement seat of the linear stage is a roll friction between the rollers and the dustproof belt, and the friction coefficient of the roll friction is smaller than that of the sliding friction, so that the contact resistance may be reduced, thereby increasing the working efficiency and the exactness of the linear stage.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a linear stage with a seal band, comprising:
a housing, including a channel extended along an axial direction;
a guide-way, mounted in the housing along an axial direction;
a movement seat, fixed on a slider of the guide-way, to axially move along the guide-way, the movement seat including a driven member locking portion protruded outward from the channel of the housing, for mounting a driven member;
a dustproof belt, passing through an underside of the movement seat, the dustproof belt located under and near an opening of the channel except the part passing through the movement seat, the dustproof belt having two ends fixed on two side ends of the housing, so that when the movement seat is moved, the two ends of the dustproof belt is fixed and is not moved with the movement seat, and the dustproof belt may cover the opening of the channel, thereby producing a dustproof effect;
a drive member, for driving the movement seat to axially move along the guide-way; and
a roller set, for guiding the dustproof belt to pass through the movement seat.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.